A Vengeance Renewed
by PhoenixEternal
Summary: Through Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker may have exacted his revenge. But Todd’s task was not quite completed. The rest of London still had Hell to pay. And he was just the demon to help them with that.


1**AN:** I had an interesting little idea and decided to write it out to see where it would take me. I might continue this, lengthen the story and such, but for now its just a one-shot that was scrawled within the back pages of a school notebook. BTW: not for the squeamish... Though if you saw the movie, I guess you can take this.

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own any of the rights to this musical, nor any of the actors. I just manipulate them to my own will through the art of words.

Sweeney Todd: A Vengeance Renewed

...Blood... There was so much blood...

The man that was once Sweeney Todd clasped a hand to his gaping neck in an attempt to stem the gushing flow. The thick, warm crimson streamed between his fingers, down his arms, and mixed with that of those he had slain this night.

The vengeance-fulfilling blood of the malicious Judge Turpin.

The heart-wrenching blood of the innocent Lucy Barker.

Oh God, Lucy... What had he done?

His blood dripped onto her once beautiful face, scarred by the horrors of the world that she had been forced to endure. Abandoned, mortified, betrayed, destroyed... and yet through all these years, never dead. She had been alive. But his own passionate vendetta had blinded him to her, even though she was all that he had ever cared for. His obsession with revenge is what had killed her. And now both of their life-sustaining liquid pooled about them due to it.

His vision was blurred, obscured by blood and tears. It faded ever darker as his life escaped him, slipping from him to join the growing scarlet mess that already covered him and his late wife.

This was life. This was death. This was hell.

On his knees he waited for it, fully ready to embrace the Dark Angel of Death with open arms. But he waited. And he waited. But it would not come. Sweeney Todd would not die.

Within his reach was a glistening friend, and from it dripped the rubies he had said it would. The silver was smeared crimson and with a shaking hand he reached out for it. The metal was cool beneath so much blood. Weakly he spun the familiar object between his fingers.

With one quick swipe it could be all over, a single slice and he could be with his wife once more, after a terribly wrong fifteen years. But the hand of Benjamin Barker was stayed by that of Todd. The demon barber refused to die, and would not allow himself to be killed. There was too much wrong left to be corrected for him to leave this world now, too many sins left unpunished. There were far too many people that deserved to die...and he wasn't ready to become one of them.

Beneath his own jagged breathing, another's could be heard coming from behind him. It was short and rapid, and he could hear the fear in it. But in an instant it was silenced, for Sweeney swung around and plunged the razor that he held into the boy's heart. Toby fell in a crumbled heap upon the blood drenched stone, and contributed to the red pool beneath them. Fool of a boy.

About Lucy's neck loosely hung an aged scarf. If Sweeney remained to be any semblance of the man he once was, he would have noticed that beneath the blood it was the same scarf that was once owned by a Mr. Barker. But Benjamin Barker was gone. Mr. Todd would forever live in his stead. With one hand he removed the tattered garment from the neck of ragged flesh, keeping the other firmly placed over his own. Grimacing with pain, he bound the scarf around his neck, covering the assumably fatal wound that turned out to be superficial. He had lost a great deal of blood, and the wound would leave a grievous scar. But he remained to be alive.

As Sweeney Todd got shakily to his feet, blood rolled down from him. With a sickening squelch he wrenched the blade out of Toby's chest, then removed the other that had slit his own throat from the boy's hand. He tucked both razors into their rightful place upon his belt, one hand remaining pressed against the drenched scarf. He slowly walked across the room, his boots sticking slightly in the red substance that covered the stone floor. He took care to stomp down on the boy's face with his heel, satisfied by the ominous crunching sound it made as his nose was shattered beneath.

Through Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker may have exacted his revenge. But Todd's task was not quite completed. The rest of London still had Hell to pay. And he was just the demon to help them with that.

**AN:** Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm really debating whether I want to continue this, or just leave it here. I have a few ideas but... I'd want to know if its worth continuing before I start on anything else. Thanks for reading. Hopefully the blood wasn't that bad.


End file.
